La princesa y el sapo
by miakislj
Summary: Porque no siempre la vida es un cuento de hadas y a veces, los sapos no se convierten en príncipes sino en algo más real. ¿Y cuando no hay un: felices para siempre…? ¿Qué queda?. Slash, M/M, Purt, Pummel, Puckurt
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: La princesa y el sapo

Autor: miaka_zuster

Fandom: Glee

Paring: Noah Puckerman/Kurt Hummel

Discalimer: Todo lo referente a Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy, yo solo soy una gleek slasher que gusta del Nummel, Puckurt o Purt sin fines de lucro.

Genero: Drama, Romance

Rating: M

Partes: 1/?

Estado: Wip

Advertencias: Ligero AU, lenguaje soez, **Spoilers de la segunda temporada**, quizás un poco OOC, _sin betear_.

Resumen: Porque no siempre la vida es un cuento de hadas y a veces, los sapos no se convierten en príncipes sino en algo más real. ¿Y cuando no hay un: _felices para siempre_…?

#palabras: ~1,652

N-A: 'KAY estoy asustada, mi primer fic de Glee y estoy completamente freakeada así que solo pasen y lean, si gusta comenten sino también vamos que no muerdo.

**La Princesa y el sapo**

**Capitulo I**

"¡Maldición Puckerman!" La entrenadora Beastie grita al ver el fallo en la recepción. La ofensiva maldijo un par de veces cansados de repetir jugas y que estas no lleguen a buen término. Finn solo atino preguntarle si se encuentra bien.

Y claro que está bien, _¡maldición!_ es un semental con todas las letras, que lo mismo se puede levantar una cheerior, que a una mami entrada en los cuarentas deseosa de un buen movimiento en la cama. Pero, el tiburón del sexo no puede concentrarse en atrapar el maldito balón debido a cierta risa burbujeante que proviene de las gradas. Y no es como si nunca hubiese escuchado la maldita risa del contratenor. Profunda y ligeramente melodiosa, que provoca ciertas reacciones en Puckzilla que solo un buen par de tetas habían logrado. He de ahí el que no pueda conectar el jodido pase.

"¡Eso es todo señores, a las duchas!", la entrenadora Bastien dio por terminado el entrenamiento de esa tarde. "Puckerman, otra actuación como esta y lo próximo que veras de acción en la cancha será desde la banca, ¿me has entendido?"

"Si señora", el running back se quita el casco y se enfila hacia los vestidores ignorando las risas y comentarios que vienen desde las gradas.

El alboroto en los vestidores es siempre el mismo, chicas, cervezas y competencias absurdas sobre el tamaño de sus respectivos penes. Se quita la ropa y entra sin preámbulos a las duchas, Sam ya está ahí y aunque al principio su trato fue tirante por su relación o no-relación con Quinn, ahora eso no importa.

"Hey, bro ¿qué pasa contigo?"

"No mucho, solo las malditas matemáticas; mañana tengo examen y mi tutor no deja de presionar", Puck mira hacia Arti quien reposa en las tinas.

"Si quieres dejar de ser un Lima-Loser te sugiero que pongas empeño. Además de que no quiero quedar en la ruina por comprarte todos los waffles que puedas comer", el de anteojos suspira ante el calor relajante del agua sobre sus cansados músculos.

Puck dio por terminado su baño, sabiendo que si no se apura llegara tarde al asilo donde realiza su servicio comunitario. Al salir se encuentra con Karofsky quien tiene a Kurt contra las taquillas sujetándole por las solapas de su chaqueta negra. Algo murmura el de mayor tamaño, provocando que los ojos azul verdoso se abran más y la piel se vuelva de color cetrino. Puck se acerca a la pareja alcanzando a escuchar los murmullos de Kurt referente a un beso lo cual lo deja frio, solo siendo testigo de la reacción posterior del tackle que estrella con fuerza el cuerpo de Kurt antes de irse furibundo.

Kurt ajusta con manos temblorosas su chaqueta, sus ojos se muestran de un azul acuoso, tornándose de repente en un gris acerado y frío cuando entran en contacto con los pardos del chico judío.

"Vaya princesa, veo que tus gustos han decaído", dice con puya. Puck quiere chincharle, borrar de su rostro ese gesto abatido y derrumbado que tiene el muchacho al cual no la importa cuántas veces lo tires al contenedor de basura, siempre te recordara que está por encima de ti y tu podredumbre.

"¡Vete a la mierda Puckerman!", el insulto no viene con el mismo tono de superioridad, la nariz respingada y la mirada de 'chúpame esta'. Puck no está conforme, no cuando las manos siguen temblando cuando le hacen a un lado abriéndose paso. Así que sin saber porqué carajos—Ok, siendo sincero si lo sabe—le detiene por el brazo. Kurt se agita intentado liberarse, pidiendo por favor abstenerse ese día de sus estúpidas bromas y dejarle solo por hoy. Puck le arrastra al aula más cercana, no quería que el resto del equipo se enterara o peor Finn, ahora que anda en modo super-hermanastro.

"¡Suéltame imbécil mastodonte!", Kurt intenta liberarse de la gran manaza, la cual seguramente dejara una horrible marca violeta en su delicada piel.

Puck le manda callar colocando su otra mano sobre la boca del castaño, mientras ve pasar al resto del equipo y con ellos a Finn. Cuando está seguro de que no queda nadie más que pueda interrumpirlos Puck le libera lentamente, como si se tratara de una maldita cobra que puede matarle en cualquier momento. Kurt se aleja lentamente de él, retándole con la mirada y a la vez viéndose tan vulnerable. Puck odia esa imagen incluso más que la de 'soy superior besa mi trasero_'._

"¿Qué quieres de mi Puckerman? un granizado, golpearme o un paseo al contendor… ¡QUE! ¡Maldición QUE!", se rompió. Kurt Hummel se rompió ante uno de sus más acérrimos hostigadores. Y es que el contratenor no puede más, ha llegado a su límite y está cansado de luchar.

"Hey, tómalo con calma princesa…", Puck corto la poca distancia entre ellos y con sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt le lleva a sentarse en una de la sillas. El menor borra sus lágrimas de un manotazo a la par de que su respiración es profunda buscando serenarse. Puck se acuclilla frente a él, esperando, siendo paciente antes de comenzar con las preguntas.

"¿Qué pasa entre Karofsky y tú?"

"Lo de siempre… ¡además a ti que carajos te importa! Tú fuiste el primero que inicio con esto… fue tu maldita idea la de tirarme al contenedor de basura solo para congraciarte con los machos imbéciles a los que llamas amigos. ¡Todo es tu culpa!..."

"Lo siento"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Eso que lo siento, por todo, por volcar toda mi mierda en ti", Puck acaricia su cresta, rascando su nuca antes de esquivar la mirada penetrante de Kurt.

"¿Y esperas con esto borrar todo por arte de magia? Sabes, no puedes ir haciéndole la vida miserable a otros y esperar que con un lo siento se olvide todo Puck", el sobrenombre fue pronunciado con desprecio. "Personas como tú no deberían existir, simplemente desaparece de mi vista y metete tus disculpas por el culo"

Noah nunca se ha sentido de esta forma, como si una corriente de aire gélido le helara la sangre. Ni en sus peores discusiones con Quinn cuando tenían el embrollo del bebé y le llamó perdedor. Kurt se levanta de la silla dispuesto a irse, huir y encerrarse en su casa, en la seguridad de su sótano. Pero Puck le detiene, la sujeta con fuerza y lo obliga a encararlo una vez más.

"Kurt, de verdad lo siento".

Kurt mira los hermosos ojos pardos y por una vez alcanza a distinguir un verdadero arrepentimiento. Se libera de agarre y sale del aula sin decir nada más, Noah no opone resistencia dejándole marchar. Sebe que Kurt tiene razón, sus disculpas no son suficientes.

_¿Qué esperabas idiota? Un lo siento y que callera a tus brazos enamorado… un segundo, ¿Quién habla de amor? Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado del Hada mayor, soy Puckzilla, amo las tetas y las vaginas por Dios._

"Eso es todo Puckerman, ahora tienes conversaciones contigo mismo sobre el hada y las vaginas", Puck golpeo su frente con el puño, acaricio su cresta y sus ojos se toparon con el reloj sobre la pizarra. "¡Grandísima Mierda! el maldito servicio comunitario".

Los ensayos de la boda iban muy bien, Kurt es excesivamente perfeccionista hasta el punto de ser aun más controlador que Rachel de una forma obseso-compulsiva. Puck no evito reír cuando Kurt exasperado y totalmente despeinado intentaba perfeccionar el baile de Finn, quien no paraba de pedir disculpas a Rachel ante cada pisotón. El contratenor desistió y con un bufido dejo todo en manos de la soprano. Ninguno de ellos había mencionado nada sobre lo sucedido en el aula aquella tarde y Puck se había mantenido lo más alejado de Kurt, claro que eso no evitaba el que se preocupara por el estado cada vez peor de chico… es que nadie lo notaba.

"Hey", Santana poso un suave beso en la comisura de Puck antes de sentarse a su lado. El muchacho la mira y le sonríe de medio lado.

"¿Qué te traes con Rachel y Finn?"

"Nada solo que estoy harta de su derrame de melcocha…"

"López", el apellido fue pronunciado con advertencia, la morena le mira alzando una ceja.

"Que quieres que te diga Puckerman, estoy aburrida de ver todas estas parejitas felices restregándonos su amor… PUAJ"

"¿Y piensas que sería divertido decirle a Berry que estrenaste a Finn?"

"Quizás, al menos le quitaría esa mirada de superioridad que se carga cada vez que camina de su brazo", Santana saca su lima de uñas murmurando por lo bajo algunos insultos contra la chica judía. "Luego esta esa junta estúpida donde no fui requerida porque según ella tu y yo tenemos una relación, pero debido a que estas en riesgo de regresar a detención no puedo pedirte de favor que ayudes a la princesa en apuros"

"¿De qué estás hablando?", Puck se olvido del ensayo, de la voz de Kurt diciendo sabe qué demonios a Sam y felicitando a Quinn, para centrarse en Santana.

"Que hoy santa Berry, convoco a una reunión con el club para pedirles ayuda al sequito de perdedores para detener el abuso del estúpido de Karofsky sobre Kurt. Ahí estaban todas menos yo y no es que se trate sobre mí solamente, te das cuenta, es como si no existiéramos, como si no contáramos en su pequeño mundo color de rosa. Me dan asco… como si no quisiéramos ayudar. Claro que no soy fan numero uno de Kurt, pero él no se merece toda la mierda que vierten sobre él. Vamos me pongo en su lugar, con lo de Bri…"

"Lo sé, sus maratones de tortilla no son desconocidos para mí…"

"¡Santana, Puck!"

Kurt los miro amenazadoramente, ambos chicos se levantan y toman su lugar en el ensayo.

Durante el resto de la tarde Puck no dejaba de darle vuelta a lo dicho por la latina, mañana Karofsky y él tendría una larga charla.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: La princesa y el sapo

Autor: miaka_zuster

Fandom: Glee

Paring: Noah Puckerman/Kurt Hummel

Discalimer: Todo lo referente a Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy, yo solo soy una gleek slasher que gusta del Nummel, Puckurt o Purt sin fines de lucro.

Género: Drama, Romance

Rating: M

Partes:2/?

Estado: Wip

Advertencias: Ligero AU, lenguaje soez, **Spoilers de la segunda temporada**, quizás un poco OOC, _sin betear_.

#palabras: ~1,793

**La Princesa y el sapo**

**Capítulo II**

Puck podía ser todo lo desgarbado que quisiera, follar a quien quisiera y también podía ser un mal judío y vaya que intentaba cambiar eso. Ir al templo cuando hay que ir, no comer cerdo, memorizar el Talmud y leer la Torá cada vez que su nana le pide hacerlo. Escuchar a su madre y encender las velas de la menorá en los días de Jánuca. Usar el kipá y jugar con Sarah y los primos al dreidel. Si, incluso esforzándose al máximo, Puck no logra ser un buen judío y lo confirma cada vez que se despierta con la húmeda pegajosa entre las piernas después de haber soñado con Kurt.

"Mierda", maldijo por quinta vez en la mañana, la ducha es rápida y su búsqueda de ropa limpia no es muy larga pues su madre ha hecho la lavandería y su ropa yace olorosa y doblada en sus respectivos cajones. "Buen día Ma, hola monstruo".

"Noah hoy tengo turno nocturno en el supermercado así que necesito que estés temprano para ir por Sarah", le sirve sus waffles.

"KAY", termina su desayuno, apura el jugo y coge sus cosas. Monta su camión un Chevrolet Pickup Truck 1953—el cual va modificando poco a poco—, siendo de las pocas cosas que su padre le dejó y que aprecia, el cacharro y sus guitarras.

Al llegar a la preparatoria alcanza a ver a Hummel quien se precipita con prontitud al edificio tratando de evitar en paseo por el contenedor. Puck cierra la puerta y corre para darle alcance y asegurarse que lo idiotas del equipo no se acerquen más. Puck pudo haber perdido un poco de su badass-control sobre ellos pero seguía siendo Puckzilla y aún podía partirles la cara, claro que tenía la maldita libertad condicional sobre su cuello pendiendo como espada de Damocles. El dulce aroma de manzanas canela le golpea de forma contundente, si, el aroma de Kurt lleno todo sus sentidos.

"Kurt", un susurro y Kurt volteo asustado, todo el cuerpo del contratenor se tenso en forma defensiva, la delgadas manos se aferran a la valiosa cartera de piel que según el castaño vale más que cualquier cosa que Puck o cualquiera de los neandertales posea.

"¿Qué quieres Puckerman?"

"Vamos princesa, hablaremos adentro", Puck lo sujeta del brazo instándole a seguir caminando hasta la débil seguridad del edificio. Al cruzar las puertas principales de McKinley, Kurt se deshace del agarre del moreno y se aleja de Puck prácticamente corriendo donde Mercedes. Puck maldice por lo bajo cuando los ojos de la morena centellean en advertencia y ambas divas se enfilan hacia sus respectivas clases.

Se encuentra en clase de español y mientras el señor Shu intenta explicar las preposiciones. Puck no prestar la menor atención, sus ojos están clavados en la nuca del Karofky intentando sobre calentar la hueca cabeza y hacerla estallar. Siente un codo clavarse en sus costillas, voltea molesto hacia la derecha encontrándose con la cara de Finn quien le pasa un recado. Puck lo desdobla leyendo el contenido:

_¿Podemos hablara hoy después del entrenamiento…?_

Puck asiente y regresa a su actividad anterior, intentar hacer estallar la cabeza de Karofky quien en ese momento se ríe de algo dicho por Azimio.

La práctica no es tan extenuante como el día anterior y Puck por fin pudo terminar la maldita jugada, claro que ahora no estaba cierto contratenor riendo a diestra y siniestra provocando su desconcentración. Finn le acorralo contra uno de los postes, estaba nervioso y ansioso.

"Amigo, necesito tu ayuda", lo ve rascarse la nuca y Puck sospecha sobre lo que es.

"Santana"

"Si, ¿cómo lo sabes? Bueno no importa, veras necesito que la convenzas de que no le diga nada a Rachel sobre lo que tú sabes. Yo le asegure a Rachel que no había pasado nada…"

"Finn todo mundo lo sabe"

"Ya sé, pero no se que se le ha metido ahora en la cabeza a Santana para querer decírselo a Rachel", el mariscal de campo se deja caer al pasto con gesto apesadumbrado.

"Voy a ver qué puedo hacer Finn, no prometo mucho", Puck suspira, sabe que lo que Finn le pide es una misión casi suicida, que para convencer a Santana de no hacer algo que le ha metido entre ceja y ceja se necesita algo más que buenas intenciones o ser todo lo badass que Puck es.

"Gracias"

"No hay de que, para eso estamos lo amigo y yo te debo muchas. Ahora vamos, arriba no quieres llegar tarde al ensayo de la boda"

"Adelántate enseguida voy"

La cabeza de Puck amenaza con estallarle, tantos pensamientos, problemas y nulas soluciones están provocando que empiece a darle migraña. Entra a los vestuarios en forma autómata, se ducha y se cambia de forma robótica aún pensando en cómo ayudar a Finn, declararle su amor eterno a Kurt y plantarle cara a Karofky. Bueno quizás no decláresele a Kurt, pero si destrozar a Karofsky.

"Deja de molestar a Kurt", la voz de Arti es fuerte y clara, ahí está junto con Mike haciéndole frente al tackle.

"Vaya esto si me causa gracia. ¿Qué son ustedes el dúo dinámico mariposón?, ahora si me disculpa me estoy cambiando"

"Vamos en serio", Mike cierra la taquilla con fuerza haciéndose escuchar. "Es una advertencia"

"No me digas"

"Deja de molestarle o te las veras con nosotros"

"Miren, si él quiere ser un homo, marica o mariposón bien, pero que no me lo restriegue en la cara"

"No te estamos preguntando"

"Si, hemos terminado de hablar sobre esto, simplemente déjele en paz de acuerdo", Mike dio por terminado.

Pero la advertencia no le pareció a Karofsky y descargo su furia contra ellos empujando a Mike que se llevo a Arti en su caída. Sam se lanza sobre Karofsky y Puck intenta comprobar a Arti y a Mike. Puck puede ver lo fácil que el muchacho de mayor peso se quita al rubio de encima, golpes, patadas y el certero derechazo envía a Sam contra las bancas. Karofsky se abalanza sobre él dispuesto a terminarlo, pero Puck le detiene estrellando su cuerpo contra él. Ambos caen mal y Puck lanza un gruñido ante el dolor que le atraviesa. En eso la entrenadora entre separándolos y exigiéndoles saber qué es lo que está pasando.

"Karofsky tienes una advertencia una más y te vas de mi equipo, lo mismo para ustedes", mira con severidad a Sam, Arti y Mike. "Puck no voy a reportar esto, pero no te libraras de mi tan fácil así que no pongas a prueba mi paciencia muchacho, ahora fuera de mi vista".

Al salir Puck sujeta a Karofsky que se ve rodeado por los otros gleeks.

"Estas advertido imbécil, no te acerques a Hummel".

"No me provoques Puckerman puedo hacer que regreses a la correccional"

"Si, pues es tu palabra contra la nuestra", murmuro Arti.

Puck le empuja una vez más antes de irse. Bueno quizás no todo salió como esperaba, el hombro le duele horrores pero él no va a quejarse, los cuatro van platicando sobre su magnífica aventura y las chicas no paran de agradecer, claro que Rachel es la menos feliz al enterarse que Finn ni siquiera estaba presente. Y Kurt, el simplemente agradeció sus esfuerzos, muy especialmente a Sam.

_Demonios y no son celos los que siento corroerme el cuerpo, todos hicimos algo no solo ricitos de oro. ¡Maldición! _

Siguen con el ensayo de la boda y Puck se duele un poco, rezagándose en el baile lo que le val una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Kurt. Santana le mira y aún fuera de su línea de -perra me importa un bledo que te pase- le pregunta si todo va bien.

"Tomemos un descanso", Kurt le da una mirada de soslayo a la pareja. Puede ver el gesto adolorido de Puck, siente un poco de preocupación pero esta se disuelve cuando su teléfono suena y puede ver el nombre de Blaine parpadeando en la pantalla.

"Es mi hombro, se resintió un poco con lo de Karofsky pero va a estar bien… ¡auch! maldición mujer ¿qué diablos te pasa?", Puck mira a Santana como si quisiera matarla después de que esta apretó su hombro lastimado.

"Es mejor que veas un medico, así que te espero hoy a las cinco en mi casa mi padre te revisará, tú sabes, le caes bien claro que ignora todo lo que hemos hecho", Santana le guiña un ojo para después rebuscar en su bolso chreerio en busca de los analgésicos que siempre lleva para después de las practicas, así como un ungüento. "Por fin, tomate dos y úntate esto…"

"Podrías hacerlo por mí, ¿qué dices nena?", pregunta moviendo sus cejas y poniendo esa sonrisa seductora, Santana solo se ríe negándose.

"Olvídalo, toma", le entrega la botella de agua. Puck se levanta y sale rumbo al baño, no piensa untarse la maldita pomada en frente de todos, además de que todavía no ha visto que tanto se hizo daño.

Se levanta la playera y pude ver el enorme hematoma que se está formando así como la inflamación.

"Maldición…", intenta moverlo forzándolo pero el latigazo de dolor se lo impide. Abre las pastillas tragando un par junto con un buen trago de agua. Después coge la pomada y poniendo un poco en su mano comienza a esparcirla sobre el golpe, dando un ligero masaje.

"Debiste ir a la enfermería"

La voz de Kurt lo toma por sorpresa, levanta su mirada viendo el reflejo del muchacho en su típica pose, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada superior.

"La enfermera haría preguntas"

"Por Armani, Puck juegas futbol las lesiones como esa son comunes", dice ligeramente exasperado.

"Así que gracias a esto vuelvo a ser Puck, eh princesa", se da vuelta y le encara directamente.

"Ese no es el punto y deja de llamarme princesa. Solo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga lastimado… Sam, Arti… Tú. Sobre todo tú, no quiero deberte nada"

Puck camina hasta Kurt, provocando que este vaya retrocediendo hasta quedar pegado a la pared con Puck encerrándole entre sus brazos. Kurt le observa nervioso comenzando a respirar con mayor rapidez, sus ojos verdeazulados se centran en la mira parda, ligeramente más oscurecida de Puck.

"Aléjate Puck", apenas un murmullo.

"Así que no quieres deberme nada, bien princesa entonces págame"

"¿Qu- Que quieres?"

Puck sonríe de medio lado respirando de forma profunda capturando el aroma de Kurt mezclado con el suyo propio y el mentolado del ungüento. Su mirada baja hasta los labios sonrosados del contratenor e involuntariamente humedece los suyos, ansiosos y curiosos por conocer el sabor de los otros.

"Un beso princesa, como en los cuentos de hadas cuando el caballero rescata a la princesa recibe un beso en recompensa"

TBC

Gracias por sus comentarios, es un placer saber que les gusta esta historia, intentare publicar con mayor prontitud.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Muy bien, Puck sabe lo que está pidiendo y no es una cosa tan complicada ¿cierto? Solo es un roce de labios y si Kurt cede quizás un breve intercambio de saliva, vamos que un casto contacto de labios hasta su nana lo da. Y Puck siendo un tiburón del sexo, no lo considera eso como un beso real… un beso de amantes. Si, en definitiva es una buena recompensa y algo que alimente los sueños húmedos. Porque no le basta con su imaginación y Puck puede jactarse de tener una imaginación muy volátil.

Puede ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Kurt, grandes y expresivos ojos de color cambiante que ahora que los ve de cerca nota las betas verdes y azules ¿o son grises?

"¡Estás loco! Empiezo a creer que todos ustedes neandertales de tanto golpearse la cabeza han acabado con todas sus neuronas. Que se creen imbéciles de closet que ando repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra…"

"¿Quién?", algo rugió dentro de Puck y no son simples celos. Porque siendo Kurt el único gay fuera del closet no es que tuviese muchos con quien experimentar -Brittany no cuenta-. Y Puck, que ha perdido todas sus primeras veces de una forma banal no quiere que con Kurt pase lo mismo, encima cuando quiere ser él, quién le de todas esas primeras veces. Si, suena egoísta y rematadamente cursi pero él es así, claro que muy pero muy en el fondo.

"¿Kurt, Puck están aquí?", Finn abre la puerta del baño lo cual aprovecha Kurt y escapa de Puck. "Hey chicos el señor Shu quiere que continuemos"

"Está bien, allá vamos", Kurt camina hacia la salida, Puck que no ha dicho nada le sujeta de la mano.

"Aún no hemos terminado, solo dime si fue Karofsky"

"¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Deja de atormentarme con este nuevo tú Puckerman, entiende no quiero que me protejas"

"¿Qué es lo quieres entonces?"

"Solo… solo deja de confundirme…", Kurt sale del baño.

Puck se siente frustrado, acaso Kurt no ve que él también quiere ayudar, que ha cambiado… De acuerdo, sigue siendo un guarro, claro que ahora en menor medida, además ya no busca a sus cougars y ninguna de las cheerio quiere algo de él, no después de Quinn. Ya no lanza a nadie al contenedor, bueno, a excepción Jewfro y sobre los granizados tampoco lo ha hecho ya. Y a pesar de todo sigue siendo un badass, solo miren sus armas.

"Maldición", golpea la puerta de uno de los cubículos. Ahora no solo es encargarse de Karofsky, evitar que Sanatana le diga a Berry que desvirgo a Finn y lo más importante conseguir el amor de Kurt.

Tenía que haber una forma de acercarse a Kurt, una forma de lograr su confianza, una forma de que se enamore de él. Puck observa a Sam y Quinn, besos ligeros y breves toques, él quiere algo así, sus ojos se deslizan a Tina y Mike, risas y pequeños arrumacos quizá observándoles más pueda aprender algo. Otros son Arti y Britt, comprensión y miradas dulces, Finn y Rachel… bueno ellos son un caso especial. En definitiva el conseguirá a Kurt, tendrán cenas ridículas, regalos cursis y fotos estúpidas, intercambiaran corazones en San Valentín, remixes al cumplir un año y largos picnics con serenatas a la luz de la luna…

Ya lo he dicho, debajo de todas esas capas de badass, Puck no es más que un suave, cursi y adorable romántico.

"Solo es el golpe muchacho, con los analgésicos, la terapia térmica y física te sentirás mejor", Richard López es un hombre entrado en los cuarenta de padre mexicano y madre venezolana nació en el Bronx, estudió medicina, se caso con una bella mujer y se mudo a los suburbios de un pueblo donde lo más emocionante es la feria del frijol en octubre. Mary, la madre de Santana no solo es una mujer hermosa sino también una excelente contadora, ambos padres adoran a su única hija por lo cual la consienten en todo. He de ahí que Santana no acepte un no tan fácilmente.

"Gracias señor L"

"Gracias papi", Santana le da un beso en la mejilla, "Vamos Puck, nos vemos en la cena", se despide de su padre y ambos salen del despacho.

Puck se deja conducir hasta la habitación de la morena, mientras observa las largas piernas de la porrista intenta idear una forma de convencerla para que no le diga nada a Berry, se lo debe a Finn. Claro que su amigo debió decirle la verdad a su adorada noviecita. A penas cierra la puerta y Santana le empuja contra la cama.

"Hey mujer con cuidado que no vez que estoy lastimado, si vamos a hacer esto te dejo todo el trabajo a ti"

"No gracias, en este momento no estoy de humor. Ahora me vas a decir que te traes con Hummel", manos en las caderas y esa mirada de superioridad enmarcada por el largo cabello negro le dijo a Puck que no saldría de esa habitación hasta que soltara toda la sopa.

"Nada, solo hago lo que debo, es un camarada y entre camaradas nos defendemos", habla mientras centra su atención al ridículo unicornio morado que engalana la cama con cubiertas rojo cereza.

"Ajá, y yo quiero a Berry como mi mejor amiga… tu y yo sabemos de que esta hecho pucksaurus y no solo son de chicas o cougars, o debo recordarte cierta aventura que me contaste en ese campamento judío. Ahora se sincero con mami Santana y dile que te traes con el hada"

"Primero no le llames hada… y te lo voy a decir solo con la condición de que prometas no decirle a Berry que desvirgaste a Finn", Puck tiene que jugar sus cartas y no es que vaya a soltarle todo a Santana, eso significaría venderle el alma al diablo.

"Oh ya entiendo, tu amiguito te ha pedido ayuda. Pues lo siento Puck no está a discusión, el hobbit firmo su sentencia", Santana se sienta junto a él quitándole el unicornio de las manos.

"Vamos Santana, a demás que ganas con separarlos a ti ni te gusta Finn…"

"¿Como estas tan seguro?", los ojos oscuros de la chica brillaron y Puck estaba seguro que si presionaba un poco más obtendría esa promesa.

"Porque amas a Brittany y solo buscas la forma olvidarte de ella", el cambio en el gesto de la chica bloqueando toda emoción le dijo a Puck que quizás presionó de más.

"¿Amor? Por favor Puck, tu y yo somos inadecuados para el amor, mejor dicho, el amor es inadecuado para nosotros", ironía y quizás amargura se filtra en la risa de la muchacha quien teniéndolo todo no tiene lo más importante.

"Habla por ti López", Puck se levanta de la cama poniendo distancia, sabe que la lengua de Santana puede ser muy dañina. La chica sabe como herir, así que toma su chaqueta dispuesto a irse.

"Es también tu realidad Puckerman, ¿Crees que Kurt va a enamorarse de ti? Por favor, tú no sabes luchar por lo que quieres, no tienes el valor de hacerlo, así como no retuviste a Quinn, ni a tu hija…"

Puck siente como algo se rasga por dentro, las palabras de Santana le han pegado duro. Los ojos le queman, pero se niega a demostrar debilidad. Sabe que el ataque no es personal, Santana también esta herida y como los animales cuando se sienten amenazados, se defienden lastimando.

Murmura un adiós y gracias antes de salir de la habitación. Sabe que por la noche recibirá la llamada de la chica pidiendo disculpas mientras intercambian bromas sexuales. Monta su camión y se enfila hacia el centro, es hora de recoger a Sarah.

En el radio se escucha Unhappy Girl de The Doors.

"Por favor Noah que sea pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza", la petición es hecha mientras la niña da vueltas alrededor de su hermano, quien carga la mochila de princesas y las zapatillas de ballet.

"Muy bien"

"¡Genial! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo mundial", dice subiendo al camión, Noah le entrega sus cosas y le abrocha el cinturón.

"Recuerda eso cuando corra a todos tus novios", dice al cerrar la puerta y rodear el camión para subir el también. Pone las llaves en el contacto y antes de arrancar su celular vibra. Ve en la pantalla el nombre de Santana.

_778- 4578_

_Suerte xoxo_

Puck sonríe, teclea la respuesta y le da enviar, conoce a Santana, sabe que no es tan mala como aparenta.

"Vamos por esa pizza Sarah"

"YAY"

Llegan al restaurante y pronto Sarah saluda a Betty la amiga de su madre y que solía cuidarles cuando Puck aun era pequeño. La mujer les sonríe, besa a Sarah y tira de Puck en un abrazo maternal, la mujer huele a papas fritas y malteada de fresa. Exacto como olía su madre antes de tener que cambiar de trabajo para obtener un mejor ingreso.

"Betty queremos pizza"

"¿Una pizza?, muy bien princesa anda ve a decirle a Benny que la prepare como tú quieras", la mujer sonríe a verla correr a la cocina. "¿Cómo está tu madre Noah hace mucho que no viene?"

"Bien, trabajando de más hoy volvió a doblar turno, Betty me urge tener un empleo en forma"

"Burt Hummel ocupa ayudantes y tu eres bueno con los autos, puedo hablarle de ti"

"¿Harías eso por mi? Betty eres la mejor"

"Sabes lo mucho que los quiero, son como de mi familia", la mujer le golpea cariñosamente la mejilla. "Ahora ve y siéntate cariño enseguida te llevo una malteada en lo que esperas tu orden y no te preocupes yo cuido de Sarah mientras tanto"

Puck asiente feliz, todo está saliendo muy bien tiene el celular de Kurt y si Dios le sonríe pronto estará trabajando con su suegro, este simple pensamiento le hizo sonreír aún más. Una oportunidad que no piensa desaprovechar, solo espera que el señor Hummel nunca se haya enterado de cómo es que llegaron sus muebles de jardín al techo.

"No, definitivamente no", Kurt mira fijamente donde Puck está parado vistiendo el mono azul marino de Lubricantes y Neumáticos Hummel. Burt Hummel mira a su hijo y antes de que empiece con una rabieta le detiene.

"Kurt, el chico necesita el empleo y yo un par de manos extra, con todo esto de la boda no me doy abasto…"

"Pero papá, ¿por qué precisamente él…?"

"Basta Kurt ya está decidido, ahora dime que hay sobre el catering para la boda".

Kurt bufo, le lanzo una mirada asesina a Puck antes de centrarse en los menús. El niño judío solo le sonrió de medio lado y siguió con su trabajo sobre el motor. Mira una vez más hacia Kurt quien le devuelve la mirada de forma retadora, expectante y fría. Puck la disfruta, después sus ojos recorren el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa, las piernas fuertes, el culo de burbuja el cual le encantaría morder. Si, definitivamente morder cada mejilla y dejar una bonita marca sonrojada sobre la blanca piel del contratenor y después, sumergirse en ellas para devorar la roseta virginal que custodian reduciendo al castaño a una madeja de gemidos… Siente el mono un poco más ajustado de lo normal ante la clara visión que aparece en su mente, su ensoñación termina cuando Burt Hummel le da un ligero golpe en la espalda.

"No te preocupes chico, Kurt es un poco especial… él..."

"Yo entiendo señor H, no soy precisamente la persona favorita de su hijo y eso me lo he ganado a pulso. Pero he cambiado y quiero demostrárselo"

Ve una vez más a Kurt quien ahora sonríe de esa forma adorable mientras habla con Caroline, esa sonrisa que hace que se formen ligeras arrugas a los lados en sus ojos y sus labios rojos dejen al descubierto la hilera de dientes perfectos. Si, Puck le va a demostrar que ha cambiado y que también entregaría cada minuto de su vida en hacerle sonreír de esa forma todos los días.

TBC

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

La primera vez que vio un motor en forma fue cuando tenía seis años de edad. Su padre aún vivía con ellos y no era tan aficionado al alcohol. Aarón Puckerman, era un hombre tozudo, amante del rock, las guitarras, los autos clásicos y las mujeres. Y eso es lo que le ensañaba a su pequeño hijo los largos días de verano que pasaban encerrados en el garaje. Puck tiene pocos recuerdos de su padre, pero varios de ellos le han ayudado a comprender que el hombre fue un cobarde egoísta y Puck no quiere ser igual, no, el no quiere ser como Aarón Puckerman.

Puck empieza a disfrutar su trabajo en el taller Hummel. Burt es un gran tipo, divertido, atento y extremadamente sobreprotector con Kurt, su único hijo, el hombre es un gran padre. Puck le ha visto detener la mirada largo tiempo en esa foto donde Kurt reposa sobre el regazo de su madre… él ha visto la mirada del hombre prometiéndole a la imagen de la mujer que hará hasta lo imposible para que su hijo sea feliz. Si, Puck empieza a conocer a Burt Hummel, pero sobre todo, empieza a entenderlo y admirarlo.

Es por ello que no le extraña cuando Finn le habla del enfrentamiento que Burt tuvo con Karofsky, así como la suspensión de este por amenazar a Kurt de muerte.

_¿Cómo es que todo llego tan lejos?_

La culpa le carcome, él empezó con lo del basurero, él fue el primero que eligió a Kurt como víctima. Y está arrepentido, le pedirá mil veces perdón a Kurt y también sabe que debe sincerarse con el hombre que le ha dado una oportunidad de ayudar a su familia.

Debe hablar con Burt…

Puck intenta por enésima vez ajustar la ridícula corbata, maldice recordándose que no había usado una desde el sepelio del tío Salomón, un giro a la derecha y… por enésima vez falla.

_Demonios, por las almas del Seol pateare el culo de quien haya inventado esta maldita porquería…_

Kurt le observa pasando inadvertido para el moreno, solo su risa al ver el enfado del otro lo delata, Puck voltea dispuesto a mandar a la mierda al que osa burlarse de él que es todo un badass; Kurt sale de su escondite, Puck no deja de admirar lo bello que luce, la forma en que el traje se ajusta a su figura, lo cristalinos que son sus ojos.

"Así que no eres tan badass como presumes, has perdido ante una simple corbata".

"Yo no lo creo princesa, observa", Puck se vuelve al espejo y se concentra en realiza correctamente los giros logrando un nudo medio Windsor casi perfecto. Kurt sonríe de medio lado y sin pensarlo se acerca al moreno para terminar de ajustarlo. Por la cercanía Puck disfruta del aroma a suave lavanda que desprende el cabello de Kurt mientras este se disfruta de la serenidad que le brinda el aroma a café, maderas y manzanas de la loción de Puck.

"mmh… Karan", murmura ligeramente, Puck sonríe y apunto esta de llevar su mano hasta los cabellos castaños del más bajo, enterrarlos ahí y guiar su rostro hasta que sus labios choquen. Grabarse en ellos, borrar cualquier rastrojo de Karofsky, pero todo se reduce a las ganas, a la intención, quedándose solo ahí, sintiéndose… respirándose.

Puck tararea Everything I Do, I Do It For You apenas de forma audible, esa canción de Bryan Adams que hace un año no le hubiese pasado por la cabeza tararear y menos a Kurt. Hace un año hubiese destrozado a golpeas a cualquiera que insinuara que él, Puckinator, podía sentir atracción por el hada mayor. Pero ahí están uno frente al otro, Puck extiende ligeramente su mano para rozar la pálida de Kurt. Un toque fugaz, lo suficiente para cerciorarse de que no fue su imaginación cuando el niño huye de ahí dejándole inquieto, ansioso como un maldito alcohólico en una licorería.

"Furt", Finn sonríe cuando dice el nickname. Puck disfruta de las expresiones de Kurt y después la canción que ayudo a elegir, la cual es ideal… y el baile no hace más que hacerle sonreír.

_Purt… mmh Puckurt o Nummel… _esos serían buenos nicknames para ellos, Santana solo niega cuando los escucha.

"Idiota", le murmura mientras bailan. "Hummel te tiene sujeto por las bolas y él ni siquiera lo sabe".

Puck solo sonríe de forma boba y esa sonrisa no se le borra en toda la noche.

"Lo siento chicos… ya no puedo estar aquí", Kurt no dio tregua y abandono la sala del coro. Puck no entendía cuando se torció todo. Ayer todo era felicidad y ahora… esto no puede estar pasando.

El moreno se levanta y sin importarle los gritos del señor Shue abandona la sala para darle alcance al contratenor.

"¡Hey!", Puck le alcanza en el estacionamiento e ignorando las protestas de Kurt le lleva hasta donde está su camión. Abre la puerta del conductor le obliga a subir y enseguida él.

"Esto es un secuestro Puckerman y no creo que dos semanas en la correccional sean suficientes para que lo pagues"

"Mejor abrocha tu cinturón princesa", arranca con prontitud enfilándose por las calles Lima hacia las afueras.

No hay una palabra más en todo el trayecto, Kurt mantiene los ojos fijos en el paisaje exterior y Puck en el camino dándole un poco de privacidad cuando en una breve distracción notó las lagrimas que silenciosas recorren las sonrosadas mejillas. Ve la intersección y el camino se vuelve una terracería hasta llegar a una vieja granja, Kurt se limpia en rostro con prontitud cuando se detienen.

"Vamos princesa", Puck baja del camión, Kurt lo medita un segundo antes de seguirle.

Pasan por un lado de la casa destruida tomando una vereda arbolada y muy bonita, claro que todo ese camino rustico no está hecho para sus preciosas botas Prada. Y se lo hace saber a Puck, pero este parece importarle una mierda las cosas esnobs que Kurt vista, calce o coma.

"Puckerman me niego a seguir este paseo tan enriquecedor hasta que me digas que estamos haciendo y adónde vamos", Kurt se detuvo y Puck solo le tomo de la mano obligándole a continuar.

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos"

Caminaron unos minutos más con las manos unidas y cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Kurt se pregunta cómo diablos ha pasado Puckerman de tirarle a los contenedores de basura a pedirle disculpas, protegerle y ahora no solo tocarle sino tomarle de la mano. Todas sus cavilaciones terminan cuando llegan a un hermoso claro con vista al lago. Kurt se pierde un momento en la vista, él no solía salir mucho al campo, jamás le gusto con todos esos insectos, manchas de barro y las incomodidades de dormir en una tienda de campaña. Por ello Burt nunca lo llevo a pescar o a campar. En cambio Puck, lo adoraba, bañarse en el lago, contar historias de terror sentados alrededor de la fogata y pescar… porque los pocos recuerdos agradables de su padre era cuando le llevaba de pesca o se encerraban en el garaje.

"¿Te gusta?", pregunta al verlo tan inmerso en la vista del lago, Kurt cierra los ojos aspirando el agradable aroma, ese que te llena de paz y tranquilidad.

"Si", responde segundos después y aún sin abrir los ojos. Puck sonríe y tirando de sus manos todavía unidas le lleva hasta la playa donde reposa el tronco de un árbol que es bañado suavemente por el agua. Puck libera la mano de Kurt para ir y sentarse, el contratenor le mira.

"Vamos, ven y siéntate. Te prometo que tus preciosos zapatos no se mojaran", dice rodando sus ojos y Kurt bufa haciendo lo que el otro le dice.

No dicen nada, solo están ahí disfrutando el paisaje y los sonidos que provienen de este, y de su compañía.

"Kurt… no te vayas"

Sus ojos se abren estupefactos, no sabe que es lo que más le sorprende, el que Puck le hable por su nombre o la petición. Pero están cara a cara y Kurt no puede apartar los ojos de los de Puck.

"Tengo que irme, no puedo seguir ahí… yo no puedo…"

"Te lo he dicho, haremos un perímetro de seguridad, ninguno de nosotros te dejara solo… Kurt me volveré tu jodida sombra si es necesario solo no te vayas", cada palabra es sincera, apasionada y llena de tanta seguridad que le asusta.

"Gracias… pero yo no quiero que salgan lastimados, no puedo aceptar que su vida gire en torno a mí por Gaga que no soy tan egocéntrico. Además Karofsky no me va a dejar, él simplemente me odia o me ama o las dos en una conjunción bizarra y escalofriante", se ríe ocultando las lagrimas, Puck se muerde los labios en impotencia, su brazo rodea los hombros de Kurt.

"Lo mataría si me lo pidieras"

"Y agregar homicidio además de secuestro a tu lista de delitos, no gracias, por muy tentador que suene"

Su brazo se mantiene ahí, la cabeza de Kurt se recuesta ligeramente contra él. Su pecho simplemente amenaza con estallarle, pues su corazón palpita tan rápido y fuerte que puede que Kurt sea capaz de escucharlo. Pero si lo hace él no dice nada y Puck se permite disfrutar del momento.

El camión se detiene junto al todo terreno de Kurt que aún permanece en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Saben que es la última vez que se verán en mucho tiempo, pues la Academia Dalton esta a 45 minutos de Lima y como cualquier escuela elite tiene dormitorios, por lo que Kurt estará viviendo ahí, al menos hasta el último fin de semana de cada mes y la vacaciones que se permite volver a casa. Claro que si Kurt es aceptado por los Warblers se verán en las seccionales y ambos sabe que así será.

Kurt da un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

"Lo siento", Puck aprieta el volante de tal forma que sus nudillos se tornan blancos. "Tú lo dijiste, todo esto es mi culpa, por mi te tienes que alejar de tus amigos… de tu familia".

"¿Qué?"

"Eso, todo esto empezó por mi culpa, sino yo no te hubiese elegido aquel día, nada de esto estuviera pasando"

"Eso no es verdad, tarde o temprano hubiese terminado así Puck, soy gay y en este pueblo eso es lo equivalente a tener lepra, además de pertenecer a club glee y ser un perdedor. Siento lo que dije el otro día, el de culparte de todo lo que me está pasando yo… solo olvídalo, yo lo hice hace mucho, desde que recibiste tu primer granizado", Kurt sonríe. "Gracias…"

"Princesa…"

Kurt niega y baja del auto, cierra la puerta y antes de dirigirse a su auto se recarga momentáneamente en la puerta y habla aprovechando que la ventana está abierta.

"Puck, puedes hacerme un favor, cuida de mi padre y de Finn, se que Caroline lo hará muy bien pero tú puedes darles ese apoyo de mach y también… cuídate tú, ya no hagas cosas estúpidas", Kurt sonríe y se aleja sin esperar respuesta sabiendo que será afirmativa, sube a su camioneta y se va.

Puck la mira partir, siente dolor, ese que significa perdida. Santana tiene razón, él no sabe pelear por lo que quiere, él no sabe como retener lo que ama.

**TBC**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanta saber que les gusta esta historia, así que ya saben comenten cualquier cosa de ella, ya sea mala o buena. Me gusta saber lo que piensa.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Jelow pipol

Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el nuevo capítulo; es de los pocos que están escritos desde el punto de vista de Kurt, está ubicado en los anteriores capítulos.

Espero lo disfruten, gracias por lee, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.

Saludos :D

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Cuando Kurt cumplió ocho años, él sabía que el mundo no es de color de rosa como dicen los cuentos de hadas, donde la princesa encantada conseguía a su príncipe azul o los hermanos logran escapar de la bruja en un vivieron felices para siempre como cierre. No, cuando Kurt cumplió ocho no solo conocía al derecho y revés los verdaderos cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, aquellos arruinados con la melcocha de Disney. Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Lewis Carrol el favorito de su madre y la siempre entrañable Historia sin fin, regalo de su nana Henrietta. Todos ellos susurrados por su madre antes de dormir, si, en esos cuentos no siempre hay un: felices para siempre, como en su propia vida. Para su octavo cumpleaños la condición de su madre ya era crítica, Elizabeth Hummel había sido ingresada al hospital debido a la gravedad de su enfermedad, la joven mujer padecía Linfoma de Hodgkin con esclerosis nodular en fase terminal. Y sus malestares no le permitían estar en casa, Kurt se sentaba a su lado largas horas por las tardes después de sus clases de piano, siendo quién ahora susurraba esos cuentos a la sedada mujer.

Kurt creció sin su madre y su toque amoroso, sin su risa y su complicidad, sin su aroma a jazmines y la calidez de su regazo. Kurt a los ocho años cambio los cuentos por las bujías y la novelas góticas, el suave toque de su madre por el breve apretón en su hombro de su padre, cambio la dulce voz de Mariah Callas por la ronca de Bob Segar. Las fiestas de té seguían con su padre como su nuevo compañero y fue su padre quien le compro aquellos bellos zapatos de charol y ese bonito suéter de cachemira.

Elizabeth Hummel ya no le leía por la noches, ni le consolaba cuando se hacía daño… Ahora era Burt Hummel, el hombre le enseño a desarmar y armar un motor, a cambiar el aceite y ajustar una transmisión.

"La extraño tanto…", le susurro a su padre aquella tarde cuando Finn le llamó marica.

"Yo también Kurt, yo también".

:. :.

Otro empujón contra las taquillas, los insultos y la humillación. Kurt ha pasado por eso por tanto tiempo que simplemente ha dejado de sentir dolor… Y empieza a tener miedo de que este llegando acostumbrarse a ser tratado como basura y tal vez no sea solo eso, sino que Kurt empieza a creerse que en verdad está infestado o que si es un anormal mereciendo el castigo. Pero este chico llamado Blaine le ha hecho abrir los ojos, Kurt puede correr, puede seguir siendo la víctima o… enfrentarlo de una vez, negarse a la costumbre y gritarle al su victimario: YA BASTA.

Y así lo hizo, corrió y se hizo escuchar por David Karofsky. Le hablo de su homofobia, le hablo de su negativa a continuar soportando en silencio las ofensas y la humillación. Lo que Kurt no esperaba es que todo le estallara en el rostro en forma de un beso. Si, un beso que no solo dio por terminada su fantasía sobre el primero con un chico, sino también acabo con las pocas fuerzas de enfrentarse a su enemigo. Ese que acerca su rostro en busca de más, Kurt reacciona alejándole, rechazándole… Temiéndole…

Un golpe violento y Dave huye, ahora es él quien huye. Su corazón se paraliza un segundo, Kurt solo quiere que todo sea un mal sueño, anhela que venga su padre y le despierte.

:. :.

El acoso aumenta y Kurt siente que es mucho peor. Él habla con Blaine, que es un soplo fresco para su monótona vida, habla de las cosas que no podría hablar con su Padre, con Finn o con Mercedes, aún cuando ama a la chica. Y es que el chico de Dalton le entiende porque es como él, un chico gay y orgulloso de serlo. Son largos almuerzos y tardes de café hablando de ropa, revistas, libros y chicos… Blaine es su primer amigo hombre y él por instantes se siente feliz.

:. :.

La amenaza llega y Kurt no sabe si Karofsky sería capaz de cumplirla. Solo de imaginar que su cuerpo termine como el de Matthew Shepard atado a una verja y ser el causante de que su padre sufra de tal forma lo paraliza, lo obliga a callar. Kurt no le teme a la muerte, no, él le teme más el hecho de que su padre se quede solo en el dolor y que eso lo consuma.

Pero Puck fue testigo de la amenaza, ya no es más un secreto. Kurt quiere callarlo, desea que pare de preguntar, de disculparse. Lo quiere lejos de él, no quiere que sepa la verdad. Y entonces el enojo habla por él, palabras crueles escapan de sus labios. Kurt le hace daño, su mirada es fría, despreciativa. El contratenor vuelca todo su enojo contra Puck.

:. :.

Se ha cansado de llorar, las noches son largas y angustiosas, ha perdido peso y ha dejado de sonreír. Nadie se ha dado cuenta, solo su padre, pero no le cuestiona. Kurt lo entiende, sabe que Burt no está listo o quizás nunca lo esté para hablar sobre la sexualidad de su hijo. Pero él le entiende, sabe que su padre lo ama sobre todas las cosas, sabe que se esfuerza, pero aun así Kurt se siente solo. Aún con las llamadas de Blaine, la compañía de Mercedes y la naciente amistad con Carol.

:. :.

Entonces la boda le da un nuevo respiro, algo en que distraerse. Aún con el acoso, los preparativos avanzan. Puck le sigue casi a todos lados, siente sus ojos vigilarle generándole algo así como tranquilidad. Claro que Kurt se niega a si mismo esa sensación. No hablan más sobre el incidente en el aula vacía y cuando lo ve coquetear con Santana un dejo de celos la carcome la entraña.

"¡Santana, Puck!"

:. :.

Su padre le abraza esa tarde, le ha visto decaído y Kurt se aferra a él. Se traga las ganas de llorar y simplemente defiende su tristeza atribuyéndola a no poder conseguir las flores que deseaba para la boda.

En la mañana logra escapar de nueva cuenta de Puck, el chico le aterra, porque provoca una revolución en la mente de Kurt y en sus sentimientos. Y esas sensaciones no le gustan, no le gusta la forma en que le llama, no le gusta lo que le hace sentir su toque... porque lejos de sentir rechazo, Kurt anhela más.

Y entonces llega la intervención y Kurt se entera de que los chicos han salido a su defensa. Y eso le hace sentir que no esta tan solo como cree, pero a él nunca le ha gustado la violencia y no desea que sus amigos resulten lastimados. Ninguno de ellos y menos que Puck regrese a detención, así que les agradece y les pide que no lo hagan de nuevo.

El ensayo es exhaustivo, puede ver la mueca de dolor de Puck y como Santana le procura. Sabe por Arti que Puck se lastimo el hombro y como enfrento a Karofsky, por lo que al ver la siguiente mueca de dolor sugiere un descanso sintiendo celos al ver la familiaridad con la que la pareja se trata. Claro que les ignora cuando su teléfono timbra con el sonido que identifica a Blaine. Al colgar nota la ausencia de Puck, Sam le dice que fue al baño y Kurt va en su búsqueda.

Al entrar y ver la lesión de Puck no evita la exclamación que sale de sus labios. Suena como un regaño y es que Kurt se siente culpable al no poder defenderse dependiendo de sus amigos para que den la cara por él, resultando lastimados.

Trata de actuar con normalidad, demostrar que no le sobrepasa lo que siente cuando Puck esta cerca. Y entonces su espacio personal se ve invadido, el aroma que desprende el más alto le marea, nublando su razón, acallando su perra interna.

_Un beso…_

Y el pánico le embarga, el recuerdo de Karofsky y sus amenazas regresan. Kurt le empuja lejos, no está dispuesto a que se burlen de él, a que lo tomen como una broma entre todo el equipo de futbol.

Se regaña a si mismo pensando que Puck era diferente, otra decepción como la que vivió con Finn y Kurt vuelve a sentirse estúpido.

Le exige que le deje en paz, pero a Puck no parece importarle lo que el contratenor quiere pues la tarde del sábado se lo topa en el taller con un mono con su nombre y la sorpresa de que ahora trabaja para su padre. Kurt le mira con enojo y Puck solo le mira como si él fuera alguna clase de dulce que quiere devorar.

Así son todos los días después de la escuela, cuando Kurt llega al taller Puck ya está ahí. El contratenor se cambia y a veces ayuda en los autos o simplemente se encierra en la oficina trabajando en los libros de contabilidad o en el inventario. Fingiendo no prestar a tención a lo que pasa en el exterior, pero disfrutando de ver a su padre conversar y reír con el chico que solía lanzarlo en los contenedores. Puck se ve diferente, él mira y sonríe fuera de su fachada de badass, es como si fuera el verdadero Puck, es como si fuera Noah y no Puck. Y Kurt empieza a tener dolor de cabeza.

:. :.

Esta confuso, todo es tan confuso, la convivencia con Puck y la falsa cortesía. El cerebro de Kurt no funciona bien cuando esta tan cerca de él, así que ahora esta retándole y luego respirando su aroma, sintiendo el tacto fantasma de las manos curtidas, escuchándole tararear, por Gaga que Kurt está seguro que si no se aleja lo besara.

Pero aún con todas las capas de seguridad que Kurt luce a diario, con Puck siempre ha sido susceptible, siempre se ha sentido vulnerable, pequeñito de una forma en la que sabe que Puck podría destruirle incluso sin tocarle. Nunca ha querido reconocer a cantidad de poder que el chico judío tiene sobre él.

:. :.

Por ello ahora esta empacando mientras llora, mientras que la voz de Puck le sigue pidiendo que no se vaya, prometiéndole cuidar de él.

Kurt huye, porque él no es tan valiente como todos creen, porque sabe que no solo huye de Karofsky y su homofobia. También huye del que sería el inicio para su cuento de hadas ideal, porque Kurt siempre ha amado a Quasimodo o Erik y no a los príncipes azules porque ellos no existen o tal vez se equivoca…

"Bienvenido a Dalton, Kurt"

"Gracias Blaine"

:. :.

**TBC**


End file.
